Animal
Animal ist ein Song aus der fünfzehten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Sexy, und wird von Blaine und Kurt mit den Dalton Academy Warblers performt. Nachdem Blaine von Sue, die der neue Coach von Aural Intensity ist, gehört hat, dass die New Directions bei den Regionals sexy auftreten wollen, will er, dass die Warblers ebenfalls sexy werden und performen deshalb den Song. Sie beten die Mädchen ihrer Schwesterschule sich ihre Performance anzusehen und darüber zu urteilen, ob sie "sexy" genug sind. Hinterher ist Blaine um Kurt besorgt, da dieser während des Songs "komische Fratzen" gemacht hat. Dieser erklärt, dass das seine "sexy Fratzen" waren, die so komisch aussahen, weil er sich unwohl fühlte, sexy auszusehen. Während der Performance machte Kurt auch überwiegend die symbolischen "Gaga-Klauen". Das Original stammt von Neon Trees aus ihrem ersten Studioalbum "Habits" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics The Warblers: Woooaaahhh Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Blaine: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied Kurt: Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just a cannibal And I'm afraid I wont get out alive (The Warblers: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) Beide: No I won't sleep tonight Beide mit Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight (The Warblers: Woooaaahhh) Blaine: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's gettin heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide Kurt (The Warblers): I do it every time You're killin' me now (Killin' me now) Beide: And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you Beide mit Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Beide: Hush hush the world is quiet Hush hush we both can't fight it (Kurt: Woooooaah) It's us that made this mess Why can't you understand? No, I won't sleep tonight Beide mit Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' Bleide mit Warblers (Blaine): Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Here we go again (Wo, oh) Take a bite of my heart tonight Beide mit Warblers: Wo, oh, I want some more Wo, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Trivia *Trotz seiner Leichtigkeit während Push It, 4 Minutes, Toxic und Baby, It's Cold Outside sexy zu sein, zeigt die Episode, dass Kurt sich damit unwohl fühlt. Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass er Probleme hat, absichtlich sexy zu sein. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Kurt als Hauptstimme an einem Warblers-Song beteiligt ist, was wiederum auch das erste Mal ist, dass Blaine nicht der alleinige Solist ist. Fehler *Während der Performance sind die Blazer der Warblers mal auf- und dann wieder zugeknöpft. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel